gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Zoo
Planet Zoo is an upcoming zoo simulation game that tasks the player with designing, creating, and managing an award-winning zoo. Much in the same vein as Zoo Tycoon and Wildlife Park, Planet Zoo differs in that it attempts to re-create the professional experience of running and managing a zoo in a virtual realm. In Planet Zoo, players will design various zoos from the ground up, learn how to make a budget, learn how to care for various exotic animals through research, as well as learn how to keep both animals and guests happy. Planet Zoo will attempt to be both educational yet entertaining as well as attract younger and older players. Overview Planet Zoo will immerse players in a 3D world zoo where they must not only learn how to acquire and take care of animals but also how to manage and budget a zoo, respond to guests wishes and desires, as well as participating in conversation efforts. Planet Zoo differs from other zoo simulation games in many ways. *Planet Zoo incorporates a leveling system from 1 to 100. Players can level up by compelling Zoo Goals, Zoo Missions, Guest Requests, and achieving milestones such as 100 guests or 10 animals. Upon achieving a new level, new items and onjects including animals are available for purchase. *Players may be surprised but upon starting a zoo, they will find that none of the animals will be available. This is due to the fact that Planet Zoo intends to re-create the zoo process. The player can purchase new animals through establishing relationships with various zoos and aquariums, donations by private collectors, rescues/abandoned animals, or a trade with another zoo. Players, by purchasing a Species Survival Plans Coordinator (S.S.P.C), can participate in various programs that will help bring in new and more exciting animals. Unlocking new levels will also unlock new animals that can be purchased/acquired through these various methods. *After purchasing an animal, significant research must be done in order to construct the exhibit and showcase the particular animal. This is done by building a Research Center. Once completed, any purchased animals can be viewed here. Players pay money to research about a certain animal that purchased. Common animals typically need only two researches while a rare may take six or 8 researches. Researches can take anywhere from one to twenty minutes; depending the animal and the level of research. Researches will often reveal what kind of landscapping the animal prefers, what type of food it likes, what kind of enrichment it needs, breeding habits, and other various information. As well, completing the research will also open the animal up in the game mode: The Library which is discussed down below. Once the research it completed, the player can begin to construct the exhibit and using the materials they read in crafting an exhibit that makes the animal happy. Each animal has a different requirement so it is important to pay attention to these. *In order to create a natural exhibit, the player can choose a variety of barries which include chain-link fencing, concrete-glass fencing, stone rock fencing, or moat fencing. There are also fences that reflect a certain biome or environment such as the previous mention stone rock fencing which is suitable for alpine animals or sandrock fencing for desert animals. Players can "paint" the terrain into the exhibit according to what they find in their research, create cliffs, valleys, hills, rivers, lakes, ponds, beaches, etc. as well as place foliage, rocks, and other items the player discovers while researching. Players can name the exhibit upon completing an exhibit. *Planet Zoo also has various animal houses for purchase upon unlocking certain levels. Upon constructing an animal house, the player can begin adding exhibits into the animal house. It depends on the house but five to ten exhibits are typical. The player can expand each animal house three times adding three more exhibits and enlarging the house *Planet Zoo offers an internet cpabaility that allows players to connect with each other and visit each other's zoos, compete in challenges, and trade animals/objects with each other. This is only available in the Sandbox Mode and must have an internet connection. *Players can view guests comments concerning the zoo, exhibits, stores, and decorations. In addition, clicking on an animal exhibit will allow the player to read the Guestbook which includes guests thoughts concerning an exhibit. *Players are sometimes given a morality situation. They are given two choices and, depending on the choice, affects both the zoo and players reputation. These situations may arise from either guests or staff members. Some morality situations include: guest morality situation: "The exhibit is too big, I cannot see the animals" vs "This animal prefers large, expansive exhibits." Basically, the player must choose to downsize the exhibit to please the guest thus making more money or keeping/increasing the size of the exhibit, possibly loosing money but keeping the animal happy. An example of a staff morality situation is "The budget had to be downsized so you must either fire ten staff members or sell five animals to other zoos." Firing staff members decreases efficiency while selling five animals may disgruntle your guests. Game Play Modes There are various game play modes that can be accessed in the main menu screen. The game modes for Planet Zoo consists of: *Story Mode: Upon accessing story mode, the player will be asked to input his or her name which will be used in both game as a way to save the game under that file name. The player will then be tasked with running a single zoo at first but, within time, will open more and more zoos while completing goals, missions, and making profits. *Sandbox Mode: The player can choose an location from the world map and begin to build a zoo without any goals or missions. The player is given three common animals to start off with and can gain more by unlocking levels. Since there are no goals or missions, players can gain experience points by completing guest requests, feeding animals, completing buildings, and completing researches. These methods have more of an impact in the Sandbow Mode than in the Story Mode. In addition, players can use their internet connectivity to visit other player zoos as well as share their zoos with other players. Players can also trade their rare animals with other players online as well as objects. *Library Mode: Library Mode has various uses which includes information on animals that is unlocked after research. These descriptions are completely voiced by Neil Ross. In addition, upon finishing the needed research, players unlock 3D models, voice clips, and animation reels of that particular animal. *The Zoo Connection: Since Planet Zoo was a collaboration between the World Association of Zoos and Aquariums and the Association of Zoos and Aquariums, the game mode The Zoo Connectionw as created. The Zoo Connection is a database of various zoo that helped in the developement of Planet Zoo. They include interviews, stats and data, pictures and videos, maps, and other goodies provided by the zoos. The List of Animals Enough of game modes and overviews, let's get into the animals! Planet zoo boasts over 50 different animals that allows players to view them in beautifully rendered models that reflect their natural habit and behaviors. Below is the full list of animals that will appear in Planet Zoo: #African Elephant #African Leopard #African Wild Dog #Alpine Ibex #American Beaver #American Bison #American Black Bear #Arctic Fox #Bengal Tiger #Blackbuck #California Sea Lion #Cheetah #Chimpanzee #Cougar #Dromedary Camel #Eastern Lowland Gorilla #Emperor Penguin #Eurasian Lynx #Fennec Fox #Giant Otter #Giant Panda #Grey Wolf #Greater Flamingo #Grizzly Bear #Harp Seal #Hippopotamus #Indian Elephant #Jaguar #Mandrill #Meerkat #Moose #Ocelot #Okapi #Orangutan #Ostrich #Plains Zebra #Polar Bear #Red Kangaroo #Red Panda #Reticulated Giraffe #Sable Antelope #Saltwater Crocodile #Siberian Tiger #Snow Leopard #Spotted Hyena #Thompsan's Gazelle #Water Buffalo #Warthog #Wildebeest #White Rhinoceros #Wolverine Animal Houses *Aquarium (Start: 5 exhibits, expansions: 4 exhibits, Total: 17) #Angelfish #Angelfish #Alligator Gar #Bluegill #Blue Tang #Brownbanded Bamboo Shark #Channel Catfish #Clownfish #Electric Eel #Lionfish #Moon Jelly #Moray Eel #Neon Tetra #Northern Pike #Piranha #Southern Stingray #Triggerfish *Reptile House (Start: 3 exhibits, expansion: 3 exhibits, Total: 14) *#Ball Python *#Basilisk Lizard *#Box Turtle *#Diamondback Rattlesnake *#Gila Monster *#Green Iguana *#Horned Lizard *#Japanese Giant Salamander *#Kingsnake *#Leopard Gecko *#Nile Monitor *#Panther Chameleon *#Pig Nosed Turtle *#Poison Dart Frog *Insect House (Start: 8 Exhibits, Expansions: 4 exhibits, Total: 20 #Atlas Moth #Black Widow Spider #Blue Dragonfly #Bumblebee #Dung Beetle #Firefly #Emperor Scorpion #Giant Millipede #Hissing Cockroach #Monarch Butterfly #Red Headed Centipede #Rhinoceros Beetle #Swallowtail Butterfly #Tarantula #Termites # # # # # *Aviary (Start: 5 exhibits, Expansions: 2 Exhibits, Total: 11) :::: Coming soon Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Simulation Games Category:Simulation